


Date

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [91]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma asks Killian out (based on the promo for next week)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

Emma paced back and forth nervously as she stood outside Killian’s room at Granny’s. She had been standing there for the better part of an hour, unsure of how to go about the task she had come to achieve.

She had been at home, watching her parents play with her brother when she had thought that she wanted that someday.

It had been a realization that stunned her into shock as she never, ever thought about having a future with a family in the past after Neal had left her. She hadn’t let herself dream that she could ever get that lucky, since it only meant pain for her.

But for once it didn’t seem so farfetched. She already had parents, a brother, and a son, so she was nearly all the way there. The only thing she was missing was a significant other.

Her mind immediately flashed to Killian as a smile crossed her face at the thought. She definitely liked him a lot. She may even care more for him, but she wasn’t ready to admit that much to him or even herself; not yet anyways.

So she had made up her mind to do something about the feelings she definitely felt for the pirate. She had told her parents that she had something to take care of, but the knowing smile between them implied that it wasn’t that big of a secret where she was heading.

She reached her fist up to knock on the door, pulling away last second. She took a step back, trying to calm herself down, when the unimaginable happened; the door opened.

Her eyes widened in shock as Killian looked at her in surprise.

“Swan?” he asked in confusion, “What are you doing here?”

“I-uh-well I uh,” she stuttered for a few moments before taking a deep breath, “I’m here to ask you out on a date,” she said, rushing the words out quickly.

He quirked an eyebrow as a smile crossed his face, “I would love to accompany you out for a date, Love.” He took a step closer to her. They hadn’t talked much since after their last kiss, and she could tell he was hoping for a repeat performance.

She moved closer to him as she pressed her lips chastely to his, “Pick me up at seven?”

Killian grinned, “Sound perfect, Love.”

Emma smiled as she pulled away to leave, “See you then.”

* * *

 

Bloody hell, she was nervous. She had put her hair up into a pony tail and worn a bright pink dress that she had forgotten she even had. She never wore anything like it, and only bought it for the hopes that one day she would want to wear it. It went against everything that screamed her style, but she wore it anyways.

“How do I look?” she asked her parents as she made her way down to the kitchen. They were sitting at the table, enjoying a few moments alone while Neal was down for his nap.

“Emma,” her mother said speechlessly, “You look absolutely beautiful.”

“If I hadn’t already done it, I would definitely question Jones about his intentions,” Her father said, giving her a smile. “You look wonderful, Sweetheart.”

She returned a smile to him as well as she waited for the clock to hit seven. She barely had a few moments left, but she couldn’t wait. Not when she felt so anxious towards being able to see him.

There was a knock on the door suddenly, and Emma jumped to her feet. She opened the door to see Killian on the other side. His face looked stunned as he held his hooked hand behind his back.

“You look breathtaking, Emma,” he said with a smile. “I got you a rose.” He extended the arm behind his back to her, and she was amazed to see a hand attached to it.

“Do I call you Captain Hand now?” she teased as she gracefully took the rose from him.

“You could,” he said with a grin. “Or you could call me your boyfriend.”

She laughed, “Smooth, Jones. It’s times like these I remember just how much of a rapscallion you are.”

He took her hand in his, “I try,” he said as he stared into her eyes. She got lost in the depth of them; they were filled with warmth and love, and she couldn’t help but melt as she saw them.

“I would like that,” she said after a second, “To call you my boyfriend I mean.” She hadn’t regretted doing so; if anything she liked being able to know exactly what the two of them were. It made it more _real_.

He kissed her lips softly at that, “Well then, Girlfriend, shall we proceed to our date?” he asked, as he extended his arm out for her to take. She slipped hers through his as they made their way down the stairs.

She hadn’t really planned anything super romantic; just dinner at Granny’s. But she could have been anywhere with him and she would still feel the same butterflies she did as she stole one of his fries and he her milkshake. At the end of the night he walked her back up to her apartment as he made a quip about how he had heard it was tradition to kiss at the end of a date. She had rolled her eyes as she grabbed his jacket by the lapels and pulled him in for a long kiss.

When they had pulled apart, she uttered a goodnight as she slipped back into her apartment. It had only been their first _official_ date, but she could tell that she was falling fast into love with him, but for once, she didn’t quite mind.


End file.
